Taming the Sea
by Rosefighter
Summary: Version 2 or a Rewrite of Becoming Part of the Pack. Iruka hasn’t been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins and a former student are going to rectify that in any means possible.
1. Chapter 1

Taming the Sea

AKA: Becoming Part of the Pack  
Author: Rosefighter  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own.  
Overall Summary: Version 2 or a Rewrite of Becoming Part of the Pack. Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins and a former student are going to rectify that in any means possible.  
Chapter Summary: The combination of Nightmares and sleepless nights has finally taken its toll on Iruka. **Warning Rape in this Chapter!**

Chapter: Bottom of the barrel

_.:Start:._

"See originally I was going to use lube but I think your blood will be enough for the night. Don't you think so," said Mizuki bending the smaller man underneath him revealing his entrance.

Iruka tried to fight him but the pain from his right hand and the ill made mark made it impossible for him to fight back. His eyes began to tear up as Mizuki stroked himself a few times glaring at Iruka. Then Iruka felt as if he was being ripped in two as Mizuki entered him dry.

"You love that don't you, you fucking whore," said Mizuki pistoning his hips faster into him. (1)

_.: The best bridge between despair and hope is a good night's sleep:._

Iruka jerked awake covered in sweat. It had been six years since the first time Mizuki had taken him, and that night still haunted him. When Mizuki was killed six months ago he'd none he wasn't free, for the mark was still on him. Since then his health had been declining badly, he was worried that when Naruto came back the same thing would happen to him.

Sighing Iruka took notice of what time it said on his alarm clock as he carefully got off the mattress he was on and made his way to the bathroom. There he barely made it there to lose what little he had in his stomach. Looking down at the toilet he winced before he flushed the bloody mess down the toilet.

"What are you doing, Omega did you forget what tonight was?" asked a cloaked person behind him.

"Please," begged Iruka his eyes firmly on the ground.

_.: A broken hand works, but not a broken heart:._

"This is why we cremate our dead," said Iruka trying to ignore not only his headache but also the deep throbbing from his back.

"What do you mean by that Sensei?" asked Konohamaru raising his hand.

"Chakra can create a memory based on tragic or happy memories. That way you always have a record. Now if for some reason a ninja experiences a major head injury or a jutsu is used to remove or change a memory when it is extracted it will be glass. Experienced Hunter-nins can access this information when you die. It is also possible to do it when someone is alive but they have to be willing to do it. If they are not willing to do so the memory will be just a screen of white," said Iruka trying not to wince.

"So you'll remember everything from your life?" asked another student.

"No just extremely happy or extremely sad memories. It's mostly those that have a strong emotion attached to them. So again, it is extremely difficult to obtain a certain memory when it could be one that has no strong emotion attached to it. Also if the ninja has suppressed the memory then it is impossible to retrieve it until the user accesses it or it is lost. With that class dismissed," said Iruka when he checked the time.

Iruka whimpered after the last of his class left. The wound Mizuki had given him pounded painfully. It didn't help that he was extremely thin, as in seeing his ribs thin, and his headache was bordering on a migraine again. He had been trying to work constantly so he was never alone in his apartment. It didn't help that Naruto was away training with Jiraiya, and wouldn't be back for at least a year. It left him with a feeling of loneliness and fear, though he was glad Naruto was somewhere far away and safe.

Naruto wrote him about every two weeks but it still didn't help not having his little ray of sunshine there to make the day brighter. What most people didn't know was that even when Naruto became a Genin he still helped Iruka out when he could. Naruto either showed up early to the school to help set up at the beginning of the day or at the end of school to help Iruka pack up. Iruka had been working on getting Naruto to live with him when Jiraiya decided to take him for training.

Sighing, Iruka looked around the classroom. Spotting the time he just shook his head. He gritted his teeth, grabbed his bag full of papers to be graded and left to do the mission's desk. There he nearly smiled to see it all in order on mission's desk. He'd been staying late trying to help with the influx of paper work and everything that had happened. Since the defection of the traitor, Konoha had to work double time to not seem weak in anyone's eyes.

_.:__Chase after the truth like all hell and you'll free yourself, even though you never touch its coattails:. _

At the mission's desk the pain was even worse, slouching or back ramrod straight the wound just pounded more, his vision was blurry on the edges and his migraine had gotten even worse. He kept a tight smile on his face, happy they weren't too busy. He hoped to quickly finish this all up and go back to his flat for an hour of undisturbed sleep, hopefully.

Several times he nearly shouted at different Jounins when they turned in sloppy reports but every time he went to do that his migraine increased. He knew that most did it because of him blowing up at Kakashi at the Chuunin exams even though that was a year ago. It still ticked him off that they thought themselves so high and mighty. Considering that most of the time he was taking harder missions then him, not including his past.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion and Kakashi, Genma, and Raidou entered the room talking about something. Iruka ignored them trying to focus on the report that was in front of him. Once he saw it was satisfactory he looked up for the next ninja's report. He looked up at the clock and noticed that he still had several hours left before he could leave to go grade papers. Thinking about papers left him with the feeling of dread that seemed to drown him and then disappear.

He scratched behind his neck and reached for the next report. He nearly screeched when he saw how messy Kakashi's report was. Most of the ink had run and the pages were all crinkled. It had drawings of scarecrows and dogs all over it. It almost looked like Konohamaru had written it himself. Though in defense of the Sandaime's grandson, his handwriting and other skills had improved since he'd met Naruto.

"You'll have to redo this, Kakashi," said Iruka tightly, trying not to start yelling.

"Come on Iruka! Let it slide, we've got plans," said Genma smiling at Raidou.

"No, it is already a week late," said Iruka furious.

"Look Iruka it's actually only a day late, so a break?" asked Raidou looking at Kakashi smiling.

"No, it's been a week since he's returned. He has to redo it now," said Iruka standing up ready to give all three Jounins a piece of his mind.

Iruka almost sat back down by how bad his body protested but he wasn't about to back down from the Jounins. Kakashi said something but all Iruka heard was an odd ringing in his ears. He shook his head trying to clear it but it just made everything hurt worse. He blinked several times as his vision got blurry and the back of his neck burned. The last thing he saw was the desk coming to meet his face as his legs gave out and then darkness.

.:End:.

(1) This is taken from my story, The Destroying of the Dolphin, posted in Y! Gallery. That story is the prelude to this one.

-Quotes-

The best bridge between despair and hope is a good night's sleep –Joseph E. Cossman

A broken hand works, but not a broken heart – Persian Proverb

Chase after the truth like all hell and you'll free yourself, even though you never touch its coattails. –Clarence Darrow

-Warnings-

1. Yes this does roughly fallow Becoming Part of the Pack. It will actually deviate after a couple of chapters.

2. No I have not had a chance to get a beta. I'd rather have one of my readers do it. If you're interested please contact me.

3. I've changed how I originally did the line breaks, if you don't like just skip over them.

4. I will still be using things like the Harry Potter books, as a reference, they hold no true barring on this story.

5. Unlike Becoming Part of the Pack I doubt I will add Naruto in until much later then I originally did.

6. I will be bashing Sakura, and Sandaime


	2. Chapter 2

Taming the Sea

AKA: Becoming Part of the Pack  
Author: Rosefighter  
Fandom: Naruto  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own.  
Overall Summary: Version 2 or a Rewrite of Becoming Part of the Pack. Iruka hasn't been taking care of himself. Now three Jounins and a former student are going to rectify that in any means possible.  
Chapter Summary: The investigation begins, along with even more nightmares. The Jounin's have even more to deal with

Chapter: Tarnish and blood

_.:Start:._

Kakashi groaned as he finally entered his house after having to deal with dropping off the 'dead to the world' Iruka, at the hospital. He'd nearly had the stuffing beaten out of him when Konohamaru saw him carry the Chuunin in.

"The Hokage sent a message, she wants us in her office in thirty minutes," said Raidou stepping forward.

"Do we know why?" asked Kakashi letting his hand cup Raidou's cheek.

"Blood test," said Genma as Kakashi kissed Raidou then himself.

"If only it had come sooner," said Kakashi after he finished kissing Genma.

"Did the doctors say anything?" asked Genma putting his senbon back in his mouth.

"They didn't. We could go have some fun," started Kakashi moving to pull off his vest.

"No we barely have enough time to get there now," said both Genma and Raidou stopping him from removing his vest.

.:You shall know truth, and the truth shall make you mad as hell.:.

When the three Jounins entered the Hokage's office they were surprised to see her stone cold sober. In front of her was a green medical file along with a red mission file and black scroll. As the three approached she looked up and sighed.

"How bad is he?" asked Raidou a note of worry in his voice.

Kakashi, placed a hand around both his pack member's waists. Tsunade just sighed and went over the scroll again. Genma finally cleared his throat to get her attention again.

"He's pretty bad, he has a fever of 105 F. and he is extremely malnourished and for some reason a back injury didn't heal correctly. We've had to go back in and fix the back injury, he's not to get out of bed for at least a day. I was checking his mission file and didn't find anything that said he had injured his back like this," said Tsunade frowning.

"It happened when Mizuki tried to kill Naruto," said Raidou frowning.

"You should be able to find that report in Naruto's file. I saw it there when I was looking at it when he was put on Team 7," said Kakashi tightening his grip on the two.

"Has he ever done this before, overworking himself?" asked Genma shifting his weight.

"According to the Sandaime's records he did it when his parent's died, the first mission he killed someone and when Mizuki tried to kill Naruto. I checked the hospital records and they have no mention of his back. Then again he didn't collapse till a week later and if they just thought it was exhaustion they didn't look closer," said Tsunade flipping through the paper work.

"Was it ever this bad?" asked Kakashi nuzzling the side of Genma's neck.

"Not since the first time Sandaime kept a strong eye on him after that, or that's what I am lead to believe.. The problem is that I couldn't find anything on it until I looked through Sandaime's personal files to find it. He just says he looked after Iruka after the boy fainted handing in his report two weeks late. He only elaborated about the final one considering that one seemed to be worse because he actually assigned an ANBU team, though he doesn't specify which one, to keep an eye on Iruka for a whole month," said Tsunade rubbing her temples.

"Shouldn't his back already be healed?" asked Raidou curiously.

"Yes it should, if what you say is right, but for some reason it looks like it had been reopened several times and very recently at that," growled Tsunade rereading the report.

"What are you going to do?" asked Kakashi harshly.

"You three are now on a mission. Iruka's not allowed to come back to work until he's at 100 percent and understands his actions. Also find out who has been doing this to him and why he hasn't fought back. You three are to help him with that. I would also appreciate it if you also started training him again. I know he loves being a teacher but we need Jounins too. That's only if you three think he is up to it," said Tsunade holding out the black scroll.

"You do know what you are saying, right? Does this mean the blood test came back positive?" asked Kakashi as Genma took the scroll.

"Yes, I do know what I'm saying. Make him apart of you guys; otherwise I fear that he will not survive much longer. Either he will do himself in or someone else will. If you three accept this mission you will pick him up tomorrow. Do you three accept?" said Tsunade totally serious.

"Hai," said Raidou nodding his head.

"Yeah," said Genma plotting

"Sure," said Kakashi before all three of them poofed out.

.: It is easier to build strong children than to repair broken men.:.

Kakashi sighed as he walked out of the bathroom with nothing on. He was worried about how Iruka would be able to handle his new position, not only as a pack member but also at the political standpoint. Sighing Kakashi entered his bedroom to see both his betas waiting for him.

.:end:.

You shall know truth, and the truth shall make you mad as hell. – Aldous Huxley.

It is easier to build strong children than to repair broken men. – Fredrick Douglas.

AN: I'm not exactly happy with how Kakashi is here in this chapter but oh well. Someone said they wanted to be my beta but I lost the email and have been having computer problems so if you could please tell me who you are I'd greatly accept. Plus I'd like more than one beta, because this fic is going to be so massive.


End file.
